


归途

by merrceiba



Series: 遥途 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrceiba/pseuds/merrceiba
Summary: 之后。





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 接遥途。

To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven:

A time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted;

A time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down, and a time to build up;

A time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance;

A time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together; a time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing;

A time to get, and a time to lose; a time to keep, and a time to cast away;

A time to rend, and a time to sew; a time to keep silence, and a time to speak;

A time to love, and a time to hate; a time of war, and a time of peace.

_——Ecclesiastes_

 

“Clark……”Bruce睁开眼睛，呼唤着“那个”名字。  
这一次，他回应了：“我在。”在意识到之前，他已经握住了那冰凉的手。  
Bruce几乎已经没有力气回握，他只是弯了弯食指关节，做出了回握的姿势：“不要去得太远……”他闭上眼睛，低低地，费力地叹息，  
“我哪也不去。Bruce。我留下。你也留下。”  
Bruce再次睁开眼睛，终于与他视线相对：“那由不得我。那是上帝的旨意。”  
Clark看着他，那双蓝得奇异的眸子，看起来仍旧不像是“Clark”，他仍然穿着超人的制服，脸上的表情也完全不地球。  
Clark就这样开口，“你们的上帝，”用完全“非人类”的说法，“我跟他做个交易：你留下，Clark就留下。”  
他以Kal-El，那个来自异星的神的身份，跟人类的上帝交易。

Bruce闭了闭眼睛。他爱的人是Clark。  
但并不是说他不爱这个Kal。爱Kal比爱Clark要更费力一些。  
怎么说爱一个神明对于一个凡人来说都是更困难些的。  
但Bruce也跟神明战斗过了，并且将神明打败过。所以……  
人类的上帝是不会开口回答的。就算会开口也未必会答应。但Bruce并不怕亵渎神灵。他可以代替他的上帝回答。  
但他Bruce仍旧沉默着。他被逼到了死角。  
这不是蝙蝠侠第一次被逼到死角，远远不是。但这一次，并不完全是关于蝙蝠侠。  
“我并不是，你想要的……”这不算一个拒绝。他语气沉静，至少是一个垂死的病人能有的那样沉静。说出这些话，并不容易。蝙蝠侠不是那种端着蛋糕和茶点坐在沙发上谈心的类型。相反，这些话，通常是在夜晚那些最黑暗的时段里，在他一身伤痕，或者筋疲力竭，却无法入睡的时间里，剖心自问，得出的结论。  
所以，无论他如今的语气说起来怎样的云淡风轻，Clark都无法错失，那每个字，带着的那些黑夜和伤痛的重量。Bruce的人生的重量。  
“我不想要任何别的人。”Clark说，脱口而出，语气坚持，“我不想要任何别的东西。我只要你留下。”

这是超人和蝙蝠侠的交易。  
Bruce抬起眼，在Clark双眼的那片蔚蓝里沉思了片刻，回答：“我答应你试一试。但你得先答应我，如果我试了，结果仍然并不成功，Clark也要留下。”  
即使如此虚弱，蝙蝠侠声音里的固执，也毫不动摇。  
“我答应你，如果你试了，结果仍然不成功，Kal-El将永远被放逐出地球。”  
Bruce再次沉默了。  
这是他宣布的判决。是权衡所有利弊之后，反抗军所能寻求到的，最好的结果。  
但是……  
这并不是Bruce的希望。在这所有的事情之后，即使听起来有多么的不可思议，但是，“我希望……”他的声音那么微弱，若非超人已恢复的超级听力，根本无法听清，“你能快乐……”  
“那你就留下！”Clark断然回答，“只要你留下！”

Dick立在滴水兽上。  
他并不特别喜欢这个视角。这并非哥谭夜景最美的地方。但蝙蝠侠习惯站在这儿。所以Dick也渐渐习惯了。  
习惯成为蝙蝠侠。穿着罗宾的制服，跟在蝙蝠侠后面，跟穿着蝙蝠侠的披风巡视哥谭，感觉是全然不同的。  
压在肩上那无形重量，当前面有个强大的人存在，天塌下来也能帮你顶着时，与没有了保护者，要你一肩承担时，是全然不同的。  
但Dick勉力地，承担了下来。  
Wayne企业由Tim接手。  
Jason分担了少年Titan那边。  
Damian协助Dick负责哥谭。  
四个儿子，还不够担起Bruce当初一个人担当的重量——当初的蝙蝠侠对罗宾们还是太宽纵了。  
但至少现在他们都很努力，以期不让Bruce失望。  
他们都还怀抱着希望。  
虽然他们兄弟并没有真正地讨论过这个问题，除开Damian一开始的私下逼问不算。  
但Bruce的葬礼迟迟没有举行。  
当然，没有人亲见他的死亡。也一直不是公布死讯的好时机。  
——蝙蝠侠也不会死。  
几乎是当日，Dick就接过了蝙蝠侠的披风。  
Jason还为此跟他打了一架。  
迟早得来的一架。实话说，能这时候大打出手，Dick倒是松了口气。  
Jason下手很狠。满腔怒气无法发泄的那种狠。  
Dick很高兴是自己接了下来。换了Damian或Tim任何一个，Dick甚至有点不敢担保不闹出人命。  
Damian自那次逼问后就不再提及那个话题。  
Tim一直都很聪明。  
Jason自己就死过一次，所以，尽管那一架打得不留余地，之后跑庄园反而比原来更勤些。  
反倒是Dick自己，有时候，不是所有时候，但有时候，站在Bruce以前常在的位置上，让他悲从中来。  
不可断绝。  
已经半年了……纵使乐观如他也难免有些撑不住的时候。  
但无论如何，蝙蝠侠是不会立在哥谭的滴水兽上掉眼泪的。  
你会毁了他的名声。  
Dick咽下喉头的苦涩。  
可话又说回来，就算蝙蝠侠站在这里掉眼泪，又有谁会看得见呢？

一阵风吹过。Dick后颈上的寒毛立时竖了起来。  
没有任何确切的迹象，完全是凭着多年临场应敌的直觉，Dick察觉到了他者的存在。  
不是罗宾。  
Damian的潜行技术再怎么好，也达不到能让Dick完全无法觉察的程度。  
事实上，没有人能达到这种程度。  
所以只有可能是……  
Dick用上了属于蝙蝠侠的自制力，才能让自己镇定转身——


	2. 2

他没有穿着红色的披风。只是简单的格子衬衫和牛仔裤。他看起来是如此的人类，如果不考虑这是在哥谭最高的屋顶，而他就那么双脚悬空地立在那里的话。  
但也许是因为少了那副眼镜（也许是因为少了那腼腆的笑容）的缘故。他看起来仍旧不像Clark。  
他也许永远不会再看起来像Clark了。  
他看起来……像是被逐下自己的王位的君王。  
Dick不知道该怎么称呼他。  
他先开口了，说：“他想见你。”  
Dick闭上了眼睛。

在半空中的时候，Dick才开始紧张。  
这远不是他第一次跟着超人飞翔。  
第一次见着超人的时候他才多大？他太兴奋，一蹦三尺高地朝那个红蓝的超级英雄奔去。  
与超人一起飞翔。不论是不是飞翔的Grayson，那就是每一个青少年的梦想！  
有一瞬间皮肤接受到蝙蝠侠投过来的强烈视线抓挠着意识。但持续飙高的肾上腺素在0.1秒之后就让他全然抛到了脑后。  
要一直等到那一夜过去，他躺在床上，兴奋退潮，脑海里属于情感的角落慢慢回苏，他才回想起那个视线。  
并为之辗转难眠。  
——没错，那正是让他明白了自己对Bruce的感情的一夜。  
后知后觉。并且为时已晚。  
一旦Dick留了心，不用多久，他就弄清了Bruce那视线真正的落点所在。  
但Dick甚至没办法去讨厌那个人。  
超人很酷。而Clark，很好。  
有Clark在身边，Bruce的不堪重负不知怎么的就减轻了些。单凭这一点，Dick就只能鞠躬退开。  
卸职罗宾，离开哥谭的时候，他在背过身，无人看见的地方哭了。和Bruce吵架让他伤心。  
但他找不出还有任何其他的方法能够逼自己离开。  
Clark半途截住他，陪了他一路。  
记者的嘴永远不会找不到话说。而且这个记者兼外星人阅历丰富。  
非常丰富。  
不知从什么时候起，超人开始讲起瑰丽的氪星文明，讲瓶中之城，讲夜翼和火焰鸟。Dick终于心头一轻，笑了出来。  
不是说他就能放弃对Bruce那份无望的感情了，但他开始觉得他能想到法子与之共存。  
那时候他们也像现在一样，被一个他们共同所爱的人，联系在一起。  
Dick渐渐消除了紧张。  
因为，现在的超人看起来像是被逐下了自己的王位，但是——虽然这么形容Bruce肯定得生气——他还拥有自己的海伦。

Dick终于见着了Bruce。仍然卧床，脸色苍白。  
但活着。  
Dick赶紧低头。仍旧没能阻挡住掉在靴子上的眼泪。  
他从不敢放弃希望不是因为他真的那么乐观坚强，而是因为他害怕，他放弃了，坏事就成真了。  
幸好——  
去他的！他想。他转过头，给了Kal一个拥抱。“谢谢！”他说。  
超人很久没得过人感激的拥抱了。Kal僵硬着。  
但Dick这会儿才不在意呢！这一刻，他可以原谅任何事！任何人！  
“他还没有完全恢复，别让他太耗精神。”Kal低声说了一句，看了Bruce一眼，退了出去——那姿态，要让Bruce说的话，可有点狼狈。

Bruce笑看着他的长子，“当初决定收养你的时候，我就知道，你一定能拯救我的人生。”  
他的声音带着病中的人特有的那种柔和，非但跟原来的蝙蝠侠大相径庭，就跟哥谭宝贝Brucie也判若两人。  
如果Dick只有八岁，他就要用脚尖去蹭地板了。  
“你怎么样？”但他成功地止住了自己那个下意识动作，并且英勇地朝Bruce一步步挪去。  
他都敢拥抱那个超人了，但他几乎不敢靠Bruce太近。  
他不知道。他已经超过四十八小时没有阖眼。某种致幻气体虽然已经有许久不曾再出现在哥谭，但谁也不能保证它就已经绝迹。而这一切正如同回应了他心中的祈愿，美好得不真实，太像梦境。  
Dick不是太敢轻举妄动。万一醒过来怎么办？  
但Bruce是那个教给他不可沉溺于幻境的人。  
“我有几乎两个月毫无知觉。堡垒机器人差不多算是给我培育了一个新的心脏。虽然用的是我自己的细胞，但要适应它，还是要花一点时间……”  
意识到的时候，Dick已经将额头抵在了Bruce的膝盖上，泪流满面。

“谢谢你。”等Dick终于收拾好情绪，坐回去，Bruce才打量着他身上的蝙蝠侠制服说。  
Dick正在努力回收属于蝙蝠装的尊严。但鉴于他还红着眼睛，估计脸上还泪痕交错，明显成效不彰。  
幸好Bruce看起来一脸“就没指望你是个严肃的蝙蝠侠”的表情，Dick努力了一会儿，也就由它去了。  
“你什么时候回来？这身制服真的不大适合我。穿着它跟耶稣背着十字架似的。我都不知道你怎么忍下来的。”  
“但我听说你和Jason为这个打了一架？”  
Dick无言以对……  
“而且，你做蝙蝠侠做得很好。”Bruce安静地说。  
Dick皱了眉头，只是略作踯躅，就开口问了：“他不放你离开？”  
Bruce挑眉。  
几个孩子里，Dick跟Clark的关系最好——性格也最相近。你会以为以那种阳光的性格，他们的思维，就想不到阴暗面。  
然而虽然成日被哥谭的阴霾笼罩着，但即使理论上来说，他也知道，有阳光的地方，就会有阴影。  
并非没有阴暗，只是面朝阳光，不为阴暗所吞没。  
他还记得Dick八岁时候的样子，带着一身的伤痛不自觉地瑟缩，仿佛不明白自己做错了什么要被这个世界如此严酷地对待，但却还是睁大了双眼，倔强地勇敢着。然后忽然之间，另一个Dick Grayson就立在了眼前，微皱的眉宇下目光坚定，已不惧于直视人生中最不堪的黑暗，并且，即使看到了尽头的毁灭，也做好了准备决死一战。  
真的在他不知道的什么时候，这孩子已经长大成人，已经完全能够支撑起蝙蝠侠的那身制服——  
这原本不是一个可以跟自己的儿子讨论的话题，他也完全可以拒绝回答，但是——  
“我们还没有讨论过这个。不过……”他朝自己的病床点了点下巴，“复原也不是一朝一夕的事。”  
这是实话，不算转移话题。Dick虽然对这个答案还是不太满意，却仍旧简单地点了点头：“我会暂时继续。但你们得谈谈。”


	3. 3

晚餐的时候，超人有点沉默。  
看起来就像是在闹脾气。  
自那一天以来，超人还没闹过脾气。  
大体上，超人就不会闹脾气。  
只有Clark会。所以Bruce对此甚至有些暗暗地欢迎。  
恢复是个艰难而缓慢的过程，于他们俩都是。  
他的复健这才只是起步。如果他真的要拿回那身制服，后面的疗程将不得不再加码。而他安排的疗程的繁重度已经让超人皱眉了。  
虽然超人并不曾提出异议。  
——这倒是新情况。联盟那会儿，超人在提出异议方面可从来没有过任何障碍。他们分歧，争执，互相辩论，然后妥协——或者不妥协。  
总之，世界最佳搭档立场明确，关系清晰——至少在超人那边是如此。不像现在，那家伙似乎竟有些不知如何自处的尴尬。  
Bruce垂下目光，盯着盘中的烤番茄。  
——如果你想留下某个人，同时你又并不爱他。就难免尴尬。  
“你应该保持心情愉快。”超人忽然开口，“AI的医学建议，别为任何事情烦心。”  
Bruce窒了一下呼吸。  
然后赶紧抬起手，阻止超人召唤医疗AI。  
超人虽然没再动作，却皱着眉，显然还在听着他略嫌紊乱的心跳。  
Bruce抬眼看着他，失笑摇头：早就知道的啊，当超人关心某个人的时候，总是有着非同寻常的专注和毫不自觉的温柔。  
得亏当年的氪星飞船没有降落在某个Wayne庄园或者Queen庄园之类的地方啊，不然还不知道造出怎样一个让天下女人（和男人）都心碎的花花公子！  
好吧，毕竟氪星飞船降落到了堪萨斯，而他Bruce才是出生在Wayne庄园的花花公子。  
他能搞定这个。  
喝了一口水，呼吸，让自己的心跳平稳下来。  
见Clark不无迟疑地重新坐回椅子上去，舒展了眉头，Bruce才开口：“Dick的话让你不高兴了？”  
简单直白。说好的“花花公子”呢？  
Bruce在意识里朝自己耸了耸肩，决定不管它。他答应过Dick要跟Clark“谈谈”的。  
他全程都没有忘记过超人的超级听力。他怀疑，Dick也没有。  
“我不会囚禁你的。”超人的回答也同样简单直白。  
而且语气平淡。那就不是因为那个。  
“那你在为什么不高兴？”  
Clark看起来想要反驳“我没有不高兴”。  
Bruce挑眉看着他，无声地提醒：超人可不说谎。  
轮到Clark低头盯着盘子里的烤番茄了。  
但烤番茄可不能打破这要命的沉默。  
Bruce显然也打定了主意不那么做。  
超人只能自己开口了：“我只是……”仍旧看着烤番茄，踯躅半晌，“Dick长大了。”  
这话题跳跃到连蝙蝠侠都跟不上了。“所以？”  
超人抬起头，“他爱你。你知道。没有人不知道。”  
Bruce点点头：“我也爱他。”毫不迟疑。

但你会爱上他……如果没有我。

看着Bruce那双清白坦荡的眸子，超人将那句话吞了下去。  
这世上就没有比蝙蝠侠更护羽的人了。他的哥谭，他的罗宾，无一不在他的羽翼之下，容不得别人置喙。  
是不是曾经也有过他的Clark？在某个不为人知之处……  
“明天开始复健疗程。”Bruce换了话题，喝了一口果汁，无意识的（或者是有意识的？）上齿擦过下唇，带出一片水色殷红。  
对面人的目光立时就发了直。  
太棒了！花花公子的本事，立竿见影。  
Bruce眸色一黯，安静而迅速地解决起自己的食物。

“如果让他来见你会让你不高兴的话，以后我就不让你再见任何人了！我真的可以把你关起来！”Kal在门外嘟哝，很大声的那种。但那语气缺乏超人式的权威，更接近于Clark式的耍赖。  
所以Bruce的回答很干脆：“走开！”  
门外安静了。  
然后是衣物窸窣着，背靠着门板滑下去，坐到地上去的声音。  
氪星科技为什么解决不了门的隔音问题？Bruce疑惑。  
但这间屋子看起来确实已经不像是水晶堡垒了。它像是……某种Bruce自己的卧室和Clark的公寓的混合物。  
为了“拯救地球”一类的公事，他在之前也曾经来过孤独堡垒几次。那时候并没有见到过这样的房间。  
——那时候他不曾有机会如此深入Kal的私人空间。  
“你知不知道你的脾气真的很难搞？Bruce……”超人在门外自顾自地叹气，“有时候我都不明白你为什么生气。大多数时候。”  
Bruce冷哼。Louis从不对你发脾气？——他吸着气将这句话吞了回去——吸气过猛到心口抽痛。  
“Louis……”门外的人却像完全听到了那样接口，“总是很体贴。”  
短短几个字，浓郁的悲凉却如同具形般瞬间充塞了整个堡垒。  
一下子将怒气冷却得彻彻底底。Bruce强烈地意识到，这是第一次，自小丑被杀死之后，Clark再次提起Louis的名字。  
“你知道她的，她并不是那种，性格温驯的女人。她跟Perry争执……”那些过往的名字，在Kal的舌尖听起来小小地打着磕绊，“能气得Perry跳脚，最后还不得不听她的。她跟恐怖分子正面对峙。她敢甩Luthor耳刮子。”  
Clark的声音那么温柔，“但她几乎不对我生气。有好几次，我确定她有充足的理由生我的气，我都做好了挨骂的心理准备，可她没有……”  
他的语音突然破裂。  
Bruce在下一秒拉开了门。  
Clark坐在门口的地上，手撑在屈起的膝盖上，脸埋在双掌里。  
双肩颤抖。  
你不明白，Clark。Bruce心想，她只是生不了你的气。爱你的人生不了你的气。  
你太好了。而生你的气就只是显得自私、怯懦、卑鄙——面对你的时候人们会巴不得把这些丑陋的东西赶紧摘掉。  
Bruce轻轻地从背后带上门，也坐到了门口的地上。  
即使什么都做不了，做一个倾听者他还是能做到的。  
如果Clark对这个有什么反应的话，只是双肩颤抖得更厉害了。  
“Clark……”Bruce的声音罕见地犹豫，并且由于压得很低，而显得浓厚，从而带着温暖的温度。  
是这个让超人彻底崩溃了。  
“我对她还不够好。我应该更珍惜跟她在一起的时间……”他的声音因为哽咽而破碎，手掌再也藏不住那些眼泪。  
Bruce不得不靠过去，将他环进一个拥抱里。  
突然靠近的挚热的体温，使最后一丝冰冷和麻木散去，失去的痛苦尖锐地回到身体里，无法压抑：  
“……还有那个没能出世的孩子！”额头抵着Bruce的肩膀，超人发出旷野之兽失去族群那样的悲呜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 意识到这章不能放在圣诞节发。。。


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Happy New Year”更

那声音让Bruce心碎。

理性上，他知道这未尝不是件好事——在经过这么多事之后，Clark终于能够哭出来。

但这声音仍然，让Bruce心碎。

而他什么也做不了。除了更加用力地拥紧怀中的血肉之躯。

Clark则双手握拳放在身侧。这时候，他是万万不敢拥抱回来的——怕控制不了力道伤了Bruce。

Bruce知道。

就像他完全地知道，一个被人认为无所不能的男人，却没能保护住自己的家人，那痛苦和愧疚，是怎样一种能压折脊椎的重量。

“我不知道你怎么做到的？”超人的声音闷在他的衣襟里，低哑而模糊，“Jason……”

你看，Bruce真的知道。

那疼痛从来，从来不曾减轻过一分一毫，就算在Jason回来后也一样。

某种程度上说，那甚至能比父母被杀或者氪星毁灭更糟糕——至少那时候按常理你本就该是被保护的那个，而现在，无论从哪个角度看，都本该是你，来保护你的家人。

然而最终仍旧没能做到。

你以为你已经足够强大，能护住全世界，结果却连你所爱的人都保护不了。

那带来的伤害足以摧毁你的信仰，腐蚀你的灵魂。

第二代罗宾的死是蝙蝠侠灵魂里的黑洞，没有人敢跟他谈论这个话题，所有人都绕着那个边缘走——直到现在。

“因为我知道，”Bruce直视那个黑洞，看到那道仍然流着血的伤口，“一旦我跨过那条线，我能做的，会比你糟得多。你做了很多坏事，Kal，但那不是为了你自己。我就不一定了。”

某样东西掠过超人的神经，让他僵直了一下。

然后他意识到，这应该是那之后，Bruce第一次叫他“Kal”这个名字。

超人不明白为什么这很重要。

但这明显就是很重要。

超人坚决地摇头。

__你总是比我坚强得多，Bruce……_ _

 

Kal不知道自己什么时候睡过去的，但是他醒来，发现自己规规矩矩地躺在床上，甚至不管他是不是真的需要，还好好地盖着一床毯子。

他也不知道自己睡了多久，但他觉得自己是从一个漫长的梦中醒来，带着鲜明的苏醒感，就好像植物的种子一整个冬天埋在地底，然后终于在春天将枝叶伸展出地面。

他的耳朵自动寻找着Bruce的声音。就在旁边的一个厅里，Bruce在用哥谭宝贝的声音劝诱着堡垒的医疗AI——理论上来说那应该是行不通的。但他估计他的AI在举白旗投降之前最多还能坚持三十秒。

他愈加伸展他的感官，厨房里有一份保温的早餐和另一份显示“食用完毕”的空盘，Bruce的晨褛搭在空盘前的座椅背上。

Bruce穿着一身不知从哪儿找来的运动服（那是Clark的，明显），心脏的跳动平稳有力，而跃跃欲试。

他的医疗AI还在做最后的挣扎。Bruce的嘴角已经卷起了胜利的微笑。

而堡垒外，在北极辽阔的地平线上，一道晨光划破天际，太阳正在云层下缓慢升起。

北极的永夜结束了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本并不是打算在这里结束的，不过好像天时地利人和，正是END的时候。  
> 新年快乐！
> 
>  
> 
> 以后的，有机会再续篇吧。


End file.
